Nothing About Humanity Is Simple
by ThoseWhoDon'tBelong
Summary: Castiel is having difficulty adjusting to regular human habits and Dean it there to help.


"Dean, I am not tired!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time." Dean muttered as he slammed the door behind them. He was trying not to let himself lose his temper. Castiel was new to being human and his internal clock was still off. He would be up and restless all night and exhausted during the daytime. His exhaustion successfully turned him into a jackass. Every comment seemed to touch him the wrong way and would receive an immediate snarl. Sam, obviously getting a bit annoyed, but also refusing to show it, suggested they just get a hotel room for a while. Let him rest. Castiel was against it from the beginning. He demanded that they stop treating him like a child and that he did not require sleep at the time. The brothers decided just to ignore him.

"Okay. Kick off your shoes." Dean barked, closing the blinds to block the sun. Sam and Castiel had never been extremely close. The idea of forcing a furious, fallen angel to take a nap didn't seem like his kind of thing. He took the option of getting lunch for them, leaving Dean to deal with Castiel alone.

"No!" Castiel snapped in reply, stubbornly planting his feet at the door. Dean glanced back at him. He wasn't going to make this easy, was he? "I told you already I am not tired! You said we could not get distracted during hunts, Dean! Then why are we stopping?"

Dean was getting a bit irritated now. "Because you haven't slept in three days and you're acting like a dick!" He growled back at the former angel. "Now kick off your shoes and lay your ass down." Castiel only glared refusing to move, a definite glint in his eye. "Fine. Have it your way." Dean advanced towards the angel, grabbing his by the shoulders and dragging him to the bed.

Castiel was too surprised at the act to react immediately. "Dean, what are you doing?" He demanded as he was pulled. "Dean!" He tried to jerk away but Dean's grip was absolute. Besides, Castiel didn't have angel strength anymore and, compared to Dean, he was scrawny.

"You wanna act like a five-year-old, I'm gonna treat you like one." Dean replied simply. Castiel stared daggers at the hunter before he began to struggle, attempting to wriggle out of Dean's grip, without any luck. With one hand, he pulled up the covered of the bed, with the other, he held the twisting angel still.

"Dean, let go of me _now!_" Castiel snarled, his already bad temper flaring. Dean simply ignored him. This enraged the former angel. He clenched his free hand into a fist and slammed it into Dean's chest. Dean, however, only grunted in discomfort and a scowl.

"Cass, stop it!" Dean ordered. "I'm trying to help you, you stupid son-of-a-bitch." He grabbed Castiel's other wrist, jerked him over to the bed and forced him onto it. When Castiel was successfully lying down, Dean placed one knee on his back to anchor him down. This is when Castiel really started to put up a fight. He began to kick his legs and writhing wildly, doing absolutely anything he could to buck the hunter off.

Dean grunted, struggling to work the angel's hands to the small of his back, pinning them under his knee as well. When that job was done, he tugged the shoes off his kicking feet and, with even more trouble, pulled his trench coat from his shoulders. Finally, he was able to pull the covers over him. By this time though, Dean was panting. Castiel, even with his small, thin figure, had spunk. He wasn't going to go down without a fight.

His struggles, however, weakened once the covered were over him, partially because he was becoming tangled in the sheets, but mostly because he had exhausted himself when fighting. Castiel was reduced to glaring up at Dean. Dean allowed Castiel to flip over to lay on his back, but kept one firm hand on his chest in case he decided he wanted to fight again.

Dean exhaled deeply. He didn't want his angel to be angry with him. "Cass, you know why I'm doing this, right?" He got no answer. "You're new to this whole human thing. It takes some getting used to." At this, Castiel scowl faltered and Dean paused. "I know you're pissed at me, but-"

"Dean," Castiel suddenly interrupted. The tone of his voice terrified Dean. He sounded so broken. So scared. The scowl had turned into two wide eyes staring up at him. It didn't go on immediately, finding it was hard to get his words out. There was a lump in his throat that made each word difficult to utter. "I don't want to be human."

Dean's heart lurched as the first tear slipped the former angel's eye. "I know, Cass." He sighed softly. "I know." He slowly raised one of his hands to wipe away Castiel's tear but it was immediately replace by another, then another. Dean gave up on the effort and placed his hand on Castiel's head, carefully running his fingers through his hair.

"It'll get better." Dean murmured when Castiel's tears finally began to subside. "I know it's hard now… But if it's this bad, it can't get anything but better." The teary blue eyes slowly turned back up to Dean. "Just hang in there, okay?"

Castiel stared up at Dean in silence as the hunter ran his thumb over his bright eyes to clean off what tears were left. "Dean," He finally sniffed. "You'll stay with me, right? If I need help, you'll be here."

"'Course, Cass." Dean replied without the slightest hesitation. "I'm not going anywhere." Castiel's lips tugged into a small, weak smile before he rolled on his side, letting his eyelids finally fall shut. Within minutes, he finally fell asleep, receiving his much needed rest, his fingers gripping the hems of Dean's jacket.

_**Note: Reviews are beautiful things made by beautiful people. Please be one of those people. Thank you!**_


End file.
